vanguarddatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Alistair
Appearance Alistair is a near-frail looking man. Not even some of his plated robes can help him look more intimidating, but still, this is a guise, as he is a powerful and accomplished demigod. He garbs himself in greens and yellows, and in between. Green usually symbolizes poison and death while yellow signifies sickness. (Generally) Personality Alistair has several social disorders including Megalomania, as well as an inferiority complex. This is all without being fully insane, mind you. He just thinks he's immensely awesome and is out to prove that 'fact'. However, this combined with an innate cowardice adopted from his countless defeats against his primary enemy, Matthias. He fears anything that he may perceive as more powerful than him, but his strive to be the best in-universe compels him to defeat them all anyway (He doesn't). Any sign that a fight is not going his way, he will flee. That's not to say he's incompetent however, as the Powers section will outline. Powers and Abilities Before we get to his element, like Matthias, Alistair is an accomplished battlemage and can perform various magics with power and success. A fiery tempest to take down buildings, a snowstorm to render battalions useless, he can do that. However, his chosen element of "Death", he prefers groups and enemies to suffer, and will use sickness to do so. He has an enchanted notebook where he can afflict anyone when he has their true name. Think Death Note, only heart attacks are not the "base". There really isn't one, the only thing comparable to a "base" affliction is when he writes "Sickness" and the subject will come down with a severe case of Influenza. And he also must specify "death" if he wishes the subject to die of said affliction. If not, they eventually get better for however long it takes for the sickness to fade, or get cured. He uses this notebook to debilitate enemies, not just kill. (For example, infiltrating a base. Make them all cough and vomit furiously and walk past them as they're all in the bathrooms) Weaknesses His own insecurities for the most part. As mentioned, he'll flee any battle (often quickly) if he feels it's not going his way. Which is often, as some of the only things that can combat battlemages are other battlemages. Those with an intense stock of sorcery and magics can hold their own against him. His notebook also needs to be taken out and written in, and while he's trained to do so very quickly, it's not as fast as just throwing another fireball. One can shoot the pen from his hand or something. Affiliations His primary goal in life is to Dethrone Madgod Matthias. While many are confused why Matthias seems relatively normal, or at least stable, it is because he represents the balance between mental clarity and eccentricity. Madness does not always mean problematic, but Alistair doesn't care. He wants to use the power of Madness to create havoc across this world and many others - even other realms of existence, as he's chased Matthias through them all. Why doesn't he just find a 'lesser' Madgod, you ask? Probably another social disorder I don't know the name of. He's personally offended and angered at Matthias, and feels if he can't defeat this one, he can't defeat any others. Probably not true, but that's how he thinks. By extension, he also seeks to defeat Kyna, who is just a couple steps below the Madgod himself in power. He treats his battles with Kyna as a type of practice, but his battles with her usually end up in either stalemates, or in his own defeat... Further angering him, and his conviction to take down Kyna, Matthias, and his entire Vanguard just grows in each passing year.